


Dreamland

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut as Character Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe has an unusual request for Ben.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge, The Darkpilot Library





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, here goes nothing...

Ben definitely didn’t expect Poe to bring up the idea of being kriffed while he’s asleep, and he almost drops the Jedi text he’s holding when Poe actually says it. “You really...”

”Yeah. I just thought...I mean, it’s just an idea...”

”Just an idea.” Ben says, softly. Does Poe really trust him enough to let him do that? To...

”Ben,” Poe says, “I trust you.” He leans forward, his eyes big and earnest. “I love you. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. Really.” Then, “We’ve got a word. In case something goes wrong, right?”

Ben thinks of a word. A word, that reminds him of when he nearly fell. A word, that reminds him of his darkest impulses and how they still live there, even though he works every day to keep them at bay. 

”Adani,” he says. 

”Yeah. Adani. That sounds good.”

***

Ben has to admit, the night he does this, that he’s nervous. Very nervous. He and Poe have negotiated this, but at the same time, he won’t deny that he’s afraid of messing this up. After all, this is delicate. Undeniably delicate. He smooths back Poe’s hair in that moment, feels the texture of it under his fingers. Soft and curly. Perfect. Presses kisses along the column of Poe’s throat. Poe groans softly, clearly lost in the sensation. “Feels good, Ben,” he murmurs.

Ben continues to kiss down his body, tweak Poe’s nipples (which elicits a delighted response from Poe, and kriff if that doesn’t feel good to know), before saying, “Do you need me to...”

”Jus’ take off my pants,” Poe mutters, and Ben obliges. Asks if he’s okay with Ben sucking him off, and Poe nods. He’s a bit groggy. 

”Just lie back and let me do my job,” Ben says. And he has to cringe, at least a little bit, at his word choice. _Really, Ben, really?_

He takes Poe, delicately, into his mouth. Relishes Poe biting down on his fist just to stifle his cries. Ben almost feels victorious as he pleasures Poe, as he feels Poe’s pleasure shake his body. Poe takes his fist from his mouth after a while to warn Ben he’s about to come — Ben merely nods. 

He takes it. Milks Poe until the latter’s spent and exhausted. Ben snuggles next to him, reaches out to him through the Force — he’s almost worried that he hurt Poe. But instead, Poe’s very, foolishly, content. 

”You did good, Ben,” he murmurs. “Don’t worry.” Then, “I love you, you know.”

”I already know,” Ben says. Then, “I love you too.”


End file.
